AIM!
by MartiniBabe
Summary: The Cullens are AIMing! Redone. Hope you guys like it.


**A/N: Hey! Listen this is a mini-mini one shot and my A/N at the end of this story would explain.**

**Screen names**

BellsInHell-Bella

IhearVOICES-Edward

PerfectRose-Rosalie

BrotherBear-Emmet

MTTESS-Alice (MTTESS:more than the eye should see)

EMOtion-Jasper

_BellsInHell logged on_

_IhearVOICES logged on_

IhearVOICES:Love,whats wrong?

BellsInHell:Well hello to you too EDWARD!

_EMOtion logged on_

EMOtion:Edward,whats wrong with Bella? I mean,she is sending me anger , like mad!

IhearVOICES:I do not know.-sigh-

_BrotherBear logged on_

BrotherBear:Hey guys! Happy Birthday Bells!

IhearVOICES:Birthday? umm...happy birthday!

BellsInHell:UGH!

EMOtion:...

BrotherBear:...

IhearVOICES:Sorry?

_MTTESS logged on_

BellsInHell:It's your fault Edward! You and your fucking RULES!

MTTESS:Wow, never heard you swear before Bells. B.T.W. no-one mention her birthday, though I saw you took care of that already. Ya know? You guys are idiots.

BellsInHell:UGH! birthdays. Just another notification that reminds you that you're getting older and your idiot vampire boyfriend won't turn you!

IhearVOICES: I am so sorry but...

BellsInHell:Yeah, yeah, I know, your fucking rules and blah blah blah... you know what Edward? Just fucking leave me alone! You may not see me until you change me, understood? GREAT! BYE!

_BellsInHell logged off_

IhearVOICES:What am I going to do? -sobs tearless-

MTTESS:Well, I don't know...maybe you should just...CHANGE HER YOU IDIOT!

IhearVOICES:No.

_IhearVOICES logged off_

MTTESS: What do you think guys?

...

MTTESS:Guys?

BrotherBear: Wow...

EMOtions:Yeah...wow...

_PerfectRose__ logged on_

PerfectRose:What happened? Never mind, don't care.

BrotherBear:Hi Rosie!

PerfectRose:Hi, how you doin' Babe?

BrotherBear:I just saw Bella mad...never ever get on her bad side...she's scary that way.

PerfectRose:What did she do to you?

BrotherBear:Nothing.

...

PerfectRose: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BrotherBear: What?

PerfectRose: Alice just told me what happened **-laughs again- **Edward is in for it now! When a girl gets mad, BEWARE!

BrotherBear: She didn't type anything to you.

PerfectRose:She told me in person, idiot!

EMOtion:What is it with girls and the word idiot?

PerfectRose: Jasper? You're here? You have barely typed a word, no wait, you typed nothin' since I came. Well,you're always silent so that's is no surprise.

MTTESS:Jazzy, we use the word idiot so much because guys are idiots and we love you.

EMOtion: What's with your sn?

MTTESS:It stand for- More Than The Eye Should See.

PerfectRose: Em?

BrotherBear: Yeah Rosie?

PerfectRose: I'm waiting for you...in red lacy lingerie...

_PerfectRose__ logged off_

_BrotherBear logged off_

EMOtion: EWWWWWWWWW!

MTTESS:Hey...Jazzy...Come up to the bedroom...wanna show you somethin'.

_MTTESS logged off_

EMOtion:Yes!

_EMOtion logged off_

**(1 minute later)**

_BellsInHell logged on_

_IhearVoices logged on_

IhearVOICES:Love, you still mad at me?

BellsInHell:No. I'm sorry Edward, I thought about it and I realized that if we schedule the wedding earlier, the day would come earlier. All I need to do is tell Alice we are gonna wed earlier.

IhearVOICES:WHAT?

_MTTESS logged on_

MTTESS:Already taken care of, Bells! YAY! B.T.W. Edward I already saw you given' in...eventually!

_MTTESS logged off_

_..._

BellsInHell:Edward?

IhearVOICES:Well...I guess...whatever makes you happy, love. **-sigh-**

BellsInHell: YAY! I love you Edward!

IhearVOICES:I love you too. Bella please change your screen name.

BellsInHell: Why?

IhearVOICES:It sounds like you in hell. I do not like it.

_BellsInHell change username to LovesEdward_

LovesEdward: Do you like it now?

IhearVOICES: Yes. Can I come over now? I am dying to see you.

LovesEdward: Of course Edward! No need to ask.

IhearVOICES: OK. I'll be there in 5 minutes. I love you.

LovesEdward: I love you too.

_IhearVOICES logged off_

_LovesEdward logged off_

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I know it is not funny, but hey I was sooooo bored when I wrote this and didn't concentrate or I have a HUGE headache and I have loss from sleep,from the little twit outside my window (a bird) he just won't stop chirping every damn minute of the night! I swear that little beast will die!**

**Anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
